kerectusportalfandomcom-20200213-history
Sylvia
"A million faces equal just a single lie." Overview Sylvia is a sixteen year old student of Half Moon Academy, born product of a genetic splicing project that fused human DNA with the genes of various shapeshifters. Sylvia, formerly dubbed "Experiment One", was the first person to be born as a result of that experiment. The zygote from which Sylvia originated had been spliced with Changeling DNA, passing to her the masking abilities of that race. History Historical Record scOS: Disk1/SkullCast/EXPERIMENT _ONE/RecordFile //date ??? NOTES: splicing successful. Zygote fully functional. Cellular differentiation initiated. The Experiment is now been labeled a success. //date 0.0.0 Experiment 1 was born. Heart function effectiveness at 100% //date 0.6.0 Genes fully functional. Traits still under development. Growth normal. //date 1.1 Spine malfunction. -REDIRECTED SUBJECT TO SC GENETIC TREATMENT FACILITIES- "s-RG injected to Exp.1, treatment initiated" //date 1.1.1 "Broken arm repaired. Spine is being fully reconstructed." //date 1.1.3 "Spine fully operational. Subject has been redirected to Master Control." //date 2.0 Brain development has been completed. IQ Testings benchmark a 20% higher intelligence than expected. Caution should be exercised. //date 2.12.0 Language skills at full potential. The Subject can now communicate fluently. //date 3.0 NOTES: "Artificial diet isn't working out properly. I feel like we should place this child to a proper family environment, otherwise she's gonna collapse before adulthood from depression." //date EXTRACTED Gene breakdown. NOTES: Subject has been changing appearance every two to three seconds without being able to control the ability. Gene suppression agent i-GS is now being used. Requesting treatment of two months in length. //date EXTRACTED Second breakdown. Has been inducing seizures to the subject. Experiment 1 shows no signs of process. Treatment has failed. //date EXTRACTED Third breakdown. Genetic code has been compromised. Subject is unstable. NOTES: "GTF has failed three times to restore Experiment 1 to a vital state. V has commanded the team to disband." //date 7.0 Subject has been stabilized. Factor: chaotic. Desired masking has been drastically limited. Side effect of the medicine. PROJECT DISBANDED - EXPERIMENTS TWO TO NINE HAVE BEEN TERMINATED Prototype has been redirected to Education Department //date 9.1 Experiment One has been renamed to Sylvia upon V's command. //date 9.3 Anti-depressants are now being administered. //date 10.0 School performance poor. Doesn't respond to class lessons. No changes have been recorded to Sylvia's intelligence. >TERMINATED >DATA EXTRACTED //date ?? ..corrupted file... "Experiment has escaped?" >>END OF TRANSMISSION Bio After escaping the SkullCast experimenting facilities, Sylvia put her shapeshifting abilities to instant use in order to mask herself from her captors. She was twelve when she manage to escape from the corporation headquarters. During that time, the experimental school she was attending went on a group trip to Harp City, offering the depressive Sylvia a chance to run away from the guards by disguising herself as locals of the cityscape. The intelligent twelve year old managed to outperform the investigators who were assigned to track her location down by leaving behind fake clues, or even roleplaying a face familiar to them in order to put their guard down. For the first two months, Sylvia had to live by stealing and sleeping under balconies and improvised cupboard ceilings. Never did she stay in one place for longer than two to three days either - she kept on hopping the streets of the city, since staying in one place for a while is long enough for the locals to acknowledge your existance, something that Sylvia knew would lead her straight back to the rupture she had just ran away from. Ever since then, Sylvia found shelter in the Great Dandy's Racing Garage, an acclaimed garage that fabricated custom modding parts for racing cars. The mechanics working there took Sylvia under their wing, paying her tuition for middle school which she attended until the age of sixteen due to the educational background hiatus that was present, and in exchange, Sylvia would help them around in the business. Utilizing her amazing reflexes, Sylvia was being tasked to handle all of the modding jobs that required surgical precision to be carried out successfully, such as the wiring of a nitrous injection system that a single cable trip could send the car flying outside of the garage and crashing in some builidng. One year later however, Sylvia went in pursuit of different, more andrenaline filled goals. After having taken her in, the engineers of Great Dandy's Garage generally acknowledged her ability to change her appearance to resemble that of a different person. Once Sylvia had turned fourteen, she volunteered to ride out the vehicles the garage modded by disguising herself as an individual of an older age. Fourteen year old Sylvia took herself to the road, following a short-lived racing career of a grand total of three years in length in competitive racing. Once again, her elevated reflexes and engineered brainpower did the magic trick, offering her a boon that no average driver could ever dream of. Being able to process more images, Sylvia could make better turns and find more appropriate points to switch to higher gear, driving traits that gained her racing handle, "Redline", a fame to match that of the mod jobs of the garage she worked for. HMA: Dance of Fates Nothing yet. Powers, Abilities & Skills Powers & Abilities Mask: Sylvia's primary ability is shapeshifting, a process during which she "masks" herself, adapting the appearance of a different person. In contrast with natural shapeshifters though, Sylvia does not boast that skill to its maximum potential. Changing from one appearance to another can take up to five seconds to happen, whilst her human brain restricts the amount of times she can do so to three or four per day, depending on how often she decides to change her looks. Sylvia can change her appearance to look like any medium-sized humanoid creature, complete with body traits, facial characteristics, and individual's voice, too. However, she can only assume the physical abilities of the person she disguises herself as, in example she can change into the appearance of a vampire, but she does not gain the blood drinking trait of such creatures, nor does she gain their magical strength. Enhanced Physique: During the genetic experimentation phase that occured before the zygote started to develop, Sylvia's DNA had been recalibrated to eliminate any potential gene problems that a normal human could, or would, carry. During cell differentation, Sylvia's muscle cells were genetically modified to output more potential than the mundane, pushing her physical capabilities to the extreme. Sylvia can sustain high running speeds for longer, and can jump a nice six feet with a simple leg stroke. In few words, she can outrun every human running athlete. This trait allows her body to withstand high pressure, which renders her the ideal contestant for a superfast 280 mph street race. Sylvia had also received a complete spine reconstruction when she was younger; nowadays, her bones cannot be broken. '''Unnatural Reflexes: '''Another quirk of shapeshifters of all kind that Sylvia shares with is amazing reflexes. Due to those, Sylvia boasts an incredible potential as a martial artist, gunslinger and driver since her eyes can see better and her muscles can react faster to changes happening around them, however driving is the only one of those branches that Sylvia is professional into. But once she receives the appropriate training, Sylvia can become a living weapon of deadly skill. Skills Driving (600-ish): Naturally enhanced by Sylvia's reflexes. Bat (300-ish): Blunt force is not deemed unecessary in the racing business. Fists (300-ish): Dirty street fights taught her this skill. Sylva's been in many. Paraphernalia * Axent branded headphones. Sylvia sports this pair of headphones twenty four hours a day, as she's a music addict and can't live without a device to blast music through. The stylized cat ears are fully functional speakers, for all those moments when music needs to be shared. * Redline remote control tool. Sylvia can use this device to summon her ten-second car at any time, which is currently parked inside Great Dandy's Racing Garage. * Smokes, and a fancy silver Zippo styled lighter plated in chrome. * Pocket knife. Character Relations None yet. Notes * Sylvia is tall and slender. Keep that in mind whenever you're around her. * Ever since she was nine years old and locked in the SkullCast headquarters, Sylvia has been depressive. She was receiving medication until she was thirteen, but the condition hasn't been treated. * Sylvia has a stoic personality. She doesn't speak much, but when she does then there is a reason for that. Little talk is always a thing though. She is emotionally withdrawn in most of cases, seldomly revealing her feels unless she's having a breakdown. She only acts upon her interests, those of the others come second, but those interests do not involve greedy needs or killing urges since Sylvia is a very tranquil person. * Sylvia has a tattoo of the SkullCast logo on her left shoulder. Trivia * Axent headphones are actually a real project. Try googling them, and give some credit to Yuumei for her amazing concepts and drawings! * Sylvia's racing handle, among with the car, are inspired by an animated movie of the same name. Themes Category:Dance of Fates Characters Category:Female Category:Moon Dorm